Black Sheep of the Family
by TekoPuppyLUV
Summary: Dead and Sam have a deadly run in with a werewolf that will forever change them...
1. Dancing With Wolves

Got bored again, thought this would be fun. Hope you enjoy!

I do not own any of the Supernatural characters.

CHAPTER 1 Dancing with Wolves

The nightly glow of the stars and moon shown through the trees as everything fell quiet. I raised my gun to every crack and snap of a twig, desperately trying to see it before it was too late. This thing they were hunting was big, mean and didn't hesitate in killing anyone. The murders had tipped us that this thing was definitely a werewolf of some sort. Sighing I strained to look ahead into the darkness covered by the tall dense trees around me.

"Any sight of em' Dean?"

Sammy nodded my way only a few feet away. Annoyed that we had been walking around for an hour now and still no sign of this thing I angry shushed him. Sammy rolled his eyes turning back lowering his pistol slightly shaking his head,

"Dean, this thing's obviously isn't here, and I tell you the truth I don't like the look of this one. After her death… I don't know if I can do it again."

"So your idea is just to leave this monster to rip more innocent people apart Sammy? I don't think so; we need to take his thing down before it happens again."

Sam sighed again this time sheathing the gun turning away heading back up the trail to the road. Angered I snapped back whispering,

"Sammy! I don't care if you don't know if this thing's here or not I don't need you to become its next midnight snack!"

That's when I heard it. The sickening smell of death on its lips. My heart raced as I turned to see the creature's eyes glaring back at me in the darkness. I tried to raise my gun but it was too late. The huge wolf swung at me batting me aside sending my gun spinning. I hissed at the pain of the slash trying desperately to crawl away from the deep growls behind me.

"DEAN! SHIT, DEAN!"

Turning on my back I stared deep into the beast's eyes just before it sunk its jaws on my shoulder and neck. Screaming in pain I could see Sam now running over the dense plants I was thrown over screaming at the wolf. Punching it as hard as I could I nailed it in its eye. Whining it tossed me with a simple flick of its neck then turned to Sam. Grunting from the wound I held my shoulder close to my body as I franticly searched for my pistol. In pure luck the wolf had thrown me next to it, the silver metal shining through the ferns. The werewolf just had enough time to glare turning on its hunches to roar at Sam.

"HEY BITCH, EAT THIS!"

Unloading my clip the werewolf roared raising on its back legs just to fall back in a heap of fur and flesh. I usually would have had some quick and annoying punt to follow but the huge bite taken out of my shoulder was nothing to joke about. The flesh was torn out blood running down my jacket and jeans. Taking a deep breath I fell back into the ferns whispering Sam's name as shock began to blur over my eyes.

"Shit, Dean… come on, stay with me! Damn it Dean! DEAN!"

xXx

It had all happened so quickly, the huge black wolf tossed Dean like a rag doll. His eyes had flickered to the back of his head as he now lay still in the ferns. Blood covered his left side, shoulder and neck completely exposed and bleeding. Turning back to the body I quickly lit the body finishing the job before returning to Dean. It had only been a few seconds but already the blood had stopped and flesh was beginning to regenerate. Cursing under my breath I hoisted him up on his feet slapping his face trying to wake him to get him back to the car. Dean was shaking from the adrenalin but the shock of it all knocked him out. Dragging him back up the trail I tossed the car open laying Dean in the passenger seat. Grabbing the med kit from under his seat I stripped him of his two jackets to get a better look at the gruesome wound. Almost completely healed now I still wrapped it, knowing Dean would want the truth of what had happened. In the back of my mind I knew what Dean wanted me to do. Dean breath was choppy and sweat began to bead on his face. Shaking my head I stood holding Dean's gun in my hands. Looking back to Dean I unloaded the clip throwing the bullets back down the trail. Making a promise to myself I knew that I could save Dean, or at least dull the pain of what was going to happen to him. Flipping out my phone I sped dialed Bobby on the line drowning out the silence of the night speeding away from the forest.

xXx

It was strange how adrenalin works; it hits you with so much energy all you know to do is run. As I slept I kept seeing the werewolf's golden eyes peer through the darkness. The scene kept repeating itself over and over again in my mind. The wolf would jump dismembering my body slowly. Every time the wolf would crackle a laugh like growl lapping up my blood as death crept over me. Sam was nowhere in the dark forest my mind placed me in. Every time I would call for his help, and every time he wouldn't show. But half way through the gruesome dismemberment I could hear him,

"Dean… Dean come one… Dean… wake up."

Snapping my eyes open I threw my arms up catching the dash and the window frame as Sammy jumped back. Eyes wide open I panted as if I had just ran a mile, sweat pouring down my face.

"Where the hell… where am I."

Grabbing my arm he pulled me up from my car pointing toward a house. My eyes were so blurry and sun burned at them I just looked away as he explained,

"Dean, were at Bobby's. He's going to help you."

"What, you don't have the guts to do it again Sammy?"

Stopping short Sammy bit his lower lip as I glared him down,

"We're not talking about this right now Dean, let's just get you into his house."

Shaking his arm off of me I staggered but stood my ground. Arm held in a sling made of medical tape growled at Sam from under my breath.

"Don't you dare play your little sympathy game with me Sammy? You can either shoot me now or I'll be forced to do it myself."

"Listen Dean… we don't even know if your turned or not. You haven't shown any sign of progression yet…"

Cutting him off short I threw off my sling ripping his patch job off pointing now yelling,

"Then how the hell do you explain this Sammy! Damn it don't lie to yourself, I'm a monster!"

Through all the yelling Bobby came tumbling out his front door a shot gun in his hands. Lowering his gun he yelled waving us in,

"Quite you're yelling you idjits! Get in here!"

Glaring Sam down I shoved past him turning back to grab my jackets tossing them back on as Sam made his way to the house. When Sam was turned I grabbed my gun from out of the back seat slipping it down my back tucking it in my belt. Tossing my jacket over it I slammed the door following Sam into the house. Almost instantly I was hit by the smell of the old house and library and… meat. Holding my stomach Bobby and Sam rushed to my sides as I gagged on the smell.

"What the hell Bobby are you doing in here?"

"Dean, I know what happened to you and I just wanted to be prepared."

Throwing them both off of me I staggered past them yelling still hunched over my stomach,

"If cooking meat is your idea of killing me you better find a more effective way Bobby."

"Now look here Dean…"

"NO YOU LISTEN TO ME BOBBY! THIS THING THAT I AM NOW ISNT SOMETHING YOU CAN JUST IGNORE! PEOPLE ARE GOING TO DIE IF YOU DON'T KILL ME!"

Groaning I fell to my knees throwing a hand on the ground to catch me. Gasping I could see my hands had grown to be long black claws. Pulling my other hand from my stomach I held up my palm, slightly etched on the palm was the five pointed star. Standing quickly I stood with my back toward Sam and Bobby. My choppy breaths only made the shaking worst as it shook my spine.

"Dean… Dean turn around."

"Shoot me."

Well I hope you enjoy it and remember to Review! :) thanks

TEKOPUPPYLUV


	2. Long Night

I do not own any of the Supernatural characters.

CHAPTER 2 Long Night

Standing in front of me was my brother. He was never good at showing that he was frightened or scared. His body shook as he held his hands out in front of him. His breathing was quick and erratic as his fingernails turned into sharp black claws. Again he spoke but my mind didn't want to listen, I only shook my head. Bobby tried reaching out but Dean pushed his hands away stepping farther and farther away.

"Dean, you need to calm down. Just calm down."

Bobby again tried to grab a hold of Dean but this time Dean didn't just step back. Turning away he slashed his hand toward Bobby's breaking his skin. Bobby hissed pulling his hand back just as Dean realized what he had done. Fear and anger filled his face as he slipped his hand behind his back.

"DEAN NO!"

Pulling the trigger Dean closed his eyes waiting for the shot. When all he heard was the small click I threw myself toward him tackling him to the ground. Bobby pulled a needle from his front pocket while Dean thrashed,

"DAMN IT SAM! LET ME TAKE MY OWN LIFE!"

Plunging the needle into Deans neck Bobby and I watched as Dean quietly began to close his eyes. Bobby was smart to have the tranquilizer on him; I had told him that it wouldn't be necessary this early, but everything was happening to fast. Shaking my head I stood off of Deans now quiet and still body, breathing slowed yet his newly formed features still lingered. Without speaking Bobby and I carried Dean down into the panic room. Making sure that he would have everything that he needed Bobby nodded to me as he made his way back upstairs. Turning back to Dean I shook my head biting my lip in anger. I had allowed his to happen to Dean. He would have seen it coming if I had just shut my mouth. Closing my eyes the memories of Melissa flooded my mind, the monster that she had been, the beautiful women she was. Dean of coarse wasn't a beautiful women but I loved him as a brother. It must have been a few hours I sat next to him. Half of the time I would look up through the ceiling fan and was able to see the night beginning to creep up on us, the moon just waiting to peek out from behind the clouds. Sighing I opened my eyes to the groaning and painful expression on Deans face. Opening his mouth yet still asleep he hissed as canine teeth shaped in his mouth. Quickly I jumped to holding Deans head as he began to choke on his own blood.

"Dean…wake up DEAN!"

xXx

Snapping my eyes open I still felt groggy from whatever Bobby had jabbed in my neck. I felt horrible, body aching and metallic taste in my mouth stung with every breath. I coughed trying to clear the itching pain in my throat but it only became worse with every breath. My eyes were still foggy but I could clearly make out the shape of Sam's mop of a head hanging over me. Trying to sit up I suddenly felt my stomach churn. Turning over the cot I found the bucket besides me and let go. When my eyes settled I could see that it wasn't puke but large amounts of blood. Wiping my mouth I ran my forearm and felt them. Quickly standing I rushed my way over to the mirror across the room and stared at my face finally noticing that my blood covered my chin and neck. Suddenly like a car had hit me every little noise came crashing back. Covering my ears I groaned clenching my jaw falling to my knees. Only adding to the pain Sam now was yelling in my face,

"DEAN! Come on Dean! Calm down DEAN! DEAN!"

Pushing him out of the way I groaned,

"Stop yelling you little bitch, I'm fine!"

"You're bleeding all over the place, come on you need to sit back down and relax! BOBBY!"

Tossing him aside I stood returning to the mirror grabbing my ears again as he yelled for Bobby. Carefully I uncurled my lip with my fingers and uncovered the fangs. Not much larger than regular human teeth but enough to puncture and tear someone up. Throwing a punch into the table I stood now glaring at my figure. My body was sick looking, pale with sweat running down my skin. My entire body had a shiver to it, as I breathing it would grow upward into my chest then run back down my spine shaking my shoulders. It was coming, this thing inside me, ripping and tearing at my body from the inside out. Turning back to Sam I could see that as soon as I turned he tore his stare away from me, a frightened expression quickly shed from his face.

"Sam, there is nothing you can do to stop this… you know what you have to do. Now if this had been any different I would be doing the same exact thing you are now. But you have to realize that it's over now Sam. Please, kill me before I turn Sammy. I don't want to feel any more pain Sammy."

Sam fell silent and turned his back toward me. It was quiet for some time until Bobby came tumbling down the stairs with a plate full of near raw meat. Choking on the smell I turned grumbling waving Bobby away,

"Not a good time Bobby! Damn it Bobby, really now?"  
Setting the platter down on the desk he turned back to me a small vile in his hand and small smile on his face.

"Look, I might not have a cure but I can at least postpone your transformation."

Sam and I both reached out of the vile and when our hands touched it as Sam who backed down. Glaring him down I took the vile from Bobby as he further explained,

"That there is wolfsbane, and with that little guy you can make a sort of tea that you can drink that from the quick researching I did will postpone the transformation for some time."

"And how long is some time Bobby?"

"It didn't give an exact time but hinted to at least 2 hours at the most."

"So what, I just keep taking this shit and once the suns come up I have to do it again every time I feel like wolfing out? I don't see that as much of a solution."

"Dean, it will give us time to try and find a cure."

Glaring Sam down I turned back to Bobby pointing at the immense pile of food.

"I'm guessing that you're not going to have a BBQ anytime soon. You expect me to eat that?"

"That's another thing; the wolfsbane is like poison to you when you take it. Your body, the way it is right now will try to reject it. So, by eating what you're supposed to eat it should allow you to calm your stomach from the burn of the tea."

Shaking my head I smile raising my hands,

"And this is your plan? What if little savior Sammy here can't find a cure? We already looked for one and we tried everything we could before and looked what happened. Look I don't know about you but I don't understand why you're doing all of this when you know how it's going to end."

Sam couldn't take it much longer, standing from behind Bobby he now burst past him landing a punch across my face. The force of the punch should have hurt but I could hardly feel it, but it was due to the fact that he had punched me in the mouth, driving my teeth into my lip spilling blood down the corner of my mouth.

"Just shut up Dean. Shut up. I don't want to hear your negative thoughts on this. Bobby and I are doing our best to solve this problem, just let us help you Dean."

Wiping the blood from my mouth I dropped my head taking a deep breath.

"Fine Sam, but promise me at least one thing. If anyone dies from your mistake you better not have any second thoughts in bringing me down."

Sam nodded while I wandered over to the cot where I sat. Looking down at my watch I could see that it was only six o'clock and already things had begun to change. Whispering to myself I sighed,

"It's going to be a long night."

Bobby had now came down with a fresh cup of wolfsbane mixture. Before he even came inside the room my senses burned.

"What the hell is that Bobby! It better not be what I think it is, Damn it's already stinging."

"Like I said, you being a werewolf, this stuff is a natural repellent. I'm warning you now Dean, you aren't going to exactly enjoy taking this stuff, it's going to hurt like hell."

Nodding I sarcastically smiled,

"Thanks Bobby, I'm sure I will enjoy it."

Taking a deep breath before Bobby placed the cup in my hand I could already fell the burn it had on my lungs. Sighing I looked back up to Bobby then back to the cup filled with the roots and leaves of the herb. Nodding and raising the cup Bobby nodded stepping slightly back as I took it like a shot glass. What I felt was the most painful thing I could ever imagine to come so quickly. As it touched my throat it burned at my flesh as it trailed down to my stomach. Gagging Sam had a bucket ready and Bobby held a small plate of meat. Screaming I could feel my body instantly reject it as it still burned in my body. It felt as if someone had just poked every inch of my digestive system with red hot iron and it wasn't getting any better. Lurching forward I could feel my eyes turn, change with an intense burning sensation. Taking deep collected breaths I tried to keep the mixture down without turning to the meat for comfort. It felt wrong even if it was just uncooked meat to eat it. I would be curving to the wolf, giving up a part of myself just to stay whatever was left of me that was still human. Spitting into the bucket I just shook my head groaning as I sat back up. I could feel that my teeth were still fangs but my hands had slightly receded back to small black nails, still pointed but not as bad as before. Not wanting to ruin a good thing I tried not to notice that my eyes flashed a sick golden shade across my normal green eyes in the mirror. Looking back up to Bobby he threw a quick smile across his face patting me on my back as Sam turned toward the door,

"Come on, we don't have much time. We've got to find that cure."

Bobby followed but before he left he pointed to the tray this time not just telling me but threw out a warning.

"You need to eat Dean. I know you and your going to be stubborn about eating it, but you're going to have to one time or another. Eating what you can know will reduce your changes of turning. Less of a temptation to feed when you are already full. I'll be back in a half hour to check on ya, if you feel your slipping just holler."

Sighing he carefully closed the door behind him. Once closed I could still hear him carefully walk up the stairs while Sam angrily stomped off into the library. Shaking my head I turned toward the meat, the smell was tempting me over to it. I hadn't eaten since before the accident and I was hungry anyway. But couldn't Bobby just have cooked it! Growling deep in my chest I rubbed my face as I could feel my stomach churn and burn. Giving in I picked up the meat, rolled a small piece in my hand then popped it into my mouth. Slowly I chewed on the meat, trying not to notice that every other bite blood squished out. But that wasn't it, it was the fact that as soon as that blood did hit my system it felt good, it was good. Without a second thought the plate was cleared and I had made my way over to the other platter. Shoveling in the food I had to finally set the meat down as my stomach couldn't hold anymore. I might have literally ate an entire cow just then but my mind and body was now dozy and warm so I didn't much care. Lying back down on the cot I let my head fall in my hands as I stared up into the fan. The slow rhythmic movements kept time as I watched the glow of the stars through the hole. It didn't look as if the moon was quite up yet but I could almost sense that this night was going to be the last time I would truly feel human again. Shaking my head I turned back toward the mirror giving up on the stars to keep me busy. My features hadn't much changed from my old human form. Other then the newest changes I still looked like the old human Dean. The one that had killed such monsters like myself. It was even hard for my mind to wrap around the fact that I had been turned into a monstrous wolf. Yawning I figured that with nothing else to do I might as well sleep.

It wasn't until my stomach began to churn, that I snapped my eyes open. It didn't take much for the pain to follow crippling me to my knees. Screaming out I almost couldn't manage to squeeze out a Bobby before the pain overcame me and turned it to growls. Bobby came sprinting as fast as he could as I sat withering on the floor holding back the beast as best as I could.

"Now Dean, just like before."

The pain was so great I could barely shake my head but the change quickening answered that. Bobby quickly threw my head up tossing the liquid down my throat. The transformation had quickly gained on me this time; my feet had already sprouted nails as my hands began to form more wolf like paws. My ears were sharp and eyes burned. The tea was even more painful than before, almost as if it was burning the flesh from my inside out, peeling as it fell to my stomach. Choking on the burning and changing of my human shape more and more blood seeped from my mouth and ears. The change had come so quickly it hadn't just morphed but tore out from under my skin. Nails and teeth were bleeding extensively as Sam entered the room. His eyes showed both the pain he felt and the pain that he saw. Slowly I regained my breath to a slower pace yet still panted from the exhaustion of the transformation. I couldn't look Sam in the eyes, hating every minute I lived with this thing inside of me. I could tell that slowly the monster had over taken me even after the tea kicked in. Nails remained more claw like, teeth, ears and eyes now lingered with me as I tried to calm myself. As my breathing slowed I held my head in my hands, hanging over the side of the bed. I couldn't keep doing this; it felt as if I had just closed my eyes when the change came over me again. Slowly I wiped the sweat from my face sighing falling deeper into the thoughts of suicide. I could almost feel it coming, before Sam could get the chance to lay his hand on my shoulder I jumped with my new found speed and crashed into the opposite wall. Turning my palms out not to scratch myself and also show them as a warning. Hiding behind the claws I growled peering through to Sam's frightened expression.

"Get the Fuck away from me Sam."

Shaking out of anger I couldn't help but to cripple into the pain of the tea and monster tearing at my guts. Collapsing back into the wall I choked back the blood as I spat,

"Sammy, just look at me… I can't keep doing this. It hurts Sammy… Just do what you need to do. Do it before I kill you."

"You're not dying tonight or any other night for that matter Dean, that's an order."

"What gives you the right to say that…? What the fuck do you think…."

Cut off short I cringed into my stomach falling to the ground. Sam ran toward me arms ready to catch me but this time I threw my arm into his chest sending him backward.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! GET OUT NOW!"

Getting to my feet I quickly slammed the door shut with Sam outside. Still yelling my name I threw my fist at the door bending the metal into the lock. Sam tried again to push the door open but the metal was too twisted to pry open.

"DEAN! Dean, don't do it! I need you Dean! You can't leave me now! I don't know if I'll be able to look for Dad without you! What would I say to him… Dean… please…. Oh god… Dean, I'm so sorry…"

Holding back the tears from my eyes both from the pain and now the slow sobs coming from behind the door, from my little brother. Turning from his crying I mumbled,

"Shit... why do you have to be such a bitch."

Hope you like it so far, don't forget to review it and let me know of what you think so far! Thanks again!

TEKOPUPPYLUV


End file.
